nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 17
NoDQ Pacific Episode 17 is the thirty-third episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-eighth episode overall. Matches Street Fighters v Mario Bros. – Hardcore NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Texas Tornado Match Mario grabs a trash can but Ken snatches it and Ryu kicks the plumber. Mario gives Ryu a bridging Northern Lights suplex but Ryu slips out. Ken hits Luigi with the trash can. Mario give Ken a scoop slam. Ryu gives Mario a flurry of punches in the corner. Mario retrieves a sledgehammer and hits Ryu with it, accidentally breaking up Luigi’s Pipe Bomb in the process and knocking Ryu to the outside. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Luigi follows Ryu out to the ringside area and Ken dives onto him. Mario dives onto Ken. Luigi hits Ken with a fire extinguisher then sprays towards Ryu but Ryu leaps over it with an Asai moonsault, hitting Luigi in the process. Mario hits Ryu with some brass knuckles. Luigi tries to gives Ken a Pipe Bomb but Ryu gives Mario a throwback and hits Luigi in the back of the knee, causing him to lose his balance and his grip on Ken. Mario DDTs Ryu. Ken and Mario fight over the brass knuckles and Luigi capitalises by giving Ken a Pipe Bomb. Luigi pins Mario but Ryu breaks the cover at a 1-count. Mario lays Ryu out with a shinbreaker but turns around into a spinning heel kick from Ken. Ryu punches Mario in the head as Ken gives Luigi a judo takedown. Ken gives Mario a Poison Mist and Buzzsaw Kick and covers Mario but Luigi breaks the cover. Luigi suplexes Ryu but the Street Fighters begin to maintain an advantage over the brothers. Ryu hits Luigi hard with a pair of brass knuckles. Ken gives Mario a Poison Mist and Buzzsaw Kick and, as Mario topples over, Ryu hits him in the head with a crutch. Ryu collects a table from under the ring. Luigi elbow drops Ken as he applies a submission hold to Mario then tries to pin him to no avail. Ryu sets Mario up on the table then climbs to the top rope and crashes into Mario with the Hadouken Fireball. Mario kicks out at 2 as Ken gives Luigi a Shining Wizard to collect a 2-count. Ryu tries to hit Mario with a Scissor Kick Flip and accidentally kicks the referee- this time with no fear of disqualification- but comes short of his intended target, rolling right into a Pipe Bomb from Mario. Mario pins Ryu but the referee is still down. Luigi rolls Ken into the ring and gives Ken a Super Mario Stunner as a ballistic Mario attacks the referee, meaning the referee cannot count Luigi’s cover. Mario hits Ryu with a lead pipe, bloodying him, as Luigi gives Ken a Pipe Bomb. The referee cannot reach either brother in time as they try to pin their opponents to no avail. Mario hits Ken in the back with a kendo stick then misses with a fire extinguisher spray. Ken grabs it and sprays Mario himself. Ryu tries to dive onto Mario but misses. Ryu and Mario spill to the outside as Luigi hits Ken with a Pipe Bomb. Ryu returns to the ring to hit Luigi with a fire extinguisher. Mario brings a table into the ring but Ryu grabs it and clobbers both brothers with it. Ryu gives Mario a Hadouken Fireball once more and covers him as Ken Irish whips Luigi into the corner. Ryu picks up the 3-count to win the match and the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championships for his team. Winners: Street Fighters Las Vegas Link v The Hulk – NoDQ Pacific Championship Match Both men stare one another down. Las Vegas Link tries to pick up the Hulk but fails. Link instead tries to punch the Hulk and has some success until the Hulk fires back with a hurricanrana. The Hulk gets Link in the corner and thrusts his shoulders into Link’s gut before backflipping and dropkicking him. The Hulk clubs Link in the back of the head then powerbombs him, followed by a snapmare. The Hulk punches Link out of the ring then dives off the top turnbuckle with an elbow drop. Link dodges and gives the referee a facecrusher before grabbing a set of brass knuckles and punching the Hulk, bloodying his face. Link unleashes a flurry of punches as the referee recovers. Link Irish whips the Hulk back into the ring. Link continues the assault on the Hulk with more punches then delivers a Tornado DDT before applying submission holds to wear the Champion down. Link stays on top of the Hulk with knees and punches before putting the Hulk in a step-over toe hold. The Hulk fights back but the damage has been done to his leg. Link gives the Hulk a Ninja. Link rubs his elbow into the Hulk’s face before giving him a jumping high knee. Link gives the Hulk a flapjack then leaps onto the Hulk from the top rope, missing a diving headbutt as the Hulk dodges. The Hulk gets Link in a Bear Hug but Link refuses to quit. The Hulk gives Link a hard punch which knocks him down and the Hulk makes the cover, getting a 2-count. Link gives the Hulk a series of strikes then tries to lift the Champion but fails. The Hulk gives Link a front dropkick which also knocks down the referee. The Hulk charges Link with a neckbreaker which stuns the referee. Link knocks the referee down and grabs the brass knuckles, striking the Hulk and making the cover, netting a 2-count as the referee recovers. The Hulk attempts a Big Green Buster but Link punches him in the face to get out of it. Link attempts a ZDT but the Hulk blocks the attempt and slams Link to the ground. The Hulk tries to punch Link repeatedly but Link fights him off. The Hulk hits Link with a hurricanrana then tosses Link across the ring. Link charges the Hulk right into a back body drop. Link clotheslines the Hulk then leaps onto the Hulk with two leaping headbutts but misses the second. Link misses an Avalanche. The Hulk fights back and delivers the Big Green Buster. The referee is out of position but finally counts a 2. The Hulk German suplexes Link but Link flips out of it and lands on his feet and hits an Avalanche. The Hulk counters an attack with a Russian leg sweep. Link again tries a ZDT and is again countered. The Hulk hits Link with another Big Green Buster and makes the cover but a huge pyrotechnic explosion on the stage distracts the Hulk. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Hulk doesn’t notice Link come from behind with a Back Suplex, which Link holds into a pin for the 3-count to become the new NoDQ Pacific Champion. Winner: Las Vegas Link Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ Pacific Championship Matches